


A Ninja’s gratitude

by Thefallen1986



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Sex, Thank You Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Impa wants too thank Link for helping her out.Set Prior too recruiting the Champions in Age of Calamity.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	A Ninja’s gratitude

“Link?” asked Impa,Link turned and gave her a puzzled look “T-thanks for saving me, if you didn’t save me I’d have died” Link just smiled, his stoic nature had been clearly irritating their charge, Princess Zelda, she had been in a meeting with her father for the last few hours, and Impa was feeling abit firsky and felt she needs too pay the knight back soon “Want to go some where quite just you and me? I want too thank you properly” Impa pulled her top off, showing her breasts “If you know what I mean” she winked, Link quickly lead her too his room and as soon as she entered bolted the door shut.

Impa had stripped naked revealing her quite large breasts hidden under her top, while Link quickly stripped naked too, the royal knight revealing his throbbing eight inch cock making Impa giggle “Is that a sword or evils bane or are you happy too see me?” Link laughed as Impa got down and started too suck Links cock, the knight stroking her hair as he did so, Link gasping as Impa used her secret techniques too bring the boy too orgasm quite soon his cum spraying in her mouth painting it white with cum, she knew time was short and wanted too treat him sooner rather than later.

She sat on links bed as did the knight, his cock slowly but surely reaching her pussy making Impa gasp as she and Link started too fuck on the bed, grabbing and holding each other as they did so a mass off arms and legs holding each other as Link pounded Impa’s pussy making the Sheika tribe member gasp and moan, soon Link was cumming inside her, leaving a creampie in Impa as they laid together panting, both looking quite satisfied, until they heard movement, creeping near the door they heard steps…

Soon they where hearing Zelda call out “Link? Impa? Time too go we have too go and see Urbosa” Impa cursed under her breath as she quickly got her clothes on, helping Link too get his clothes on too, soon they where ready too find Zelda, with Impa using her techniques too disappear and reappear in a different area, while Link had run as if he had just found her and was being berated by the princess, It annoyed Impa she was lashing out at Link, but she knew it was her fathers doing his poor treatment off the girl was well known, Soon they on their way too Gerudo town, Zelda non the wiser on what they got upto…

END

Cute and cheesy I love it :)


End file.
